the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ranger Corps
Introduction History of the Ranger Corps The Rangers represent what remains of the pre-incident Emergency Services on Last Hope, that is to say members of the Police, Fire and Ambulance services. Members typically dress in blue, with suburban camo shirts being common, to demonstrate group cohesion and to assist in identifying allies in tense situations. There is, however, no specific ranger uniform with each members clothing reflectign their own personal style. The first self identifying rangers appeared on hope approximately several months post incident when several emergency services personnel grouped together on radios needed to identify themselves to people needing help. The most experienced of them was a park ranger. Their goal then and now remains much the same, to protect and serve the remaining community of Last Hope. Over time their numbers have grown with willing volunteers from outside the emergency services electing to join the the group making it a diverse and unique organisation. Many members of the Ranger Emergency Services Squad (RESS) were part of the "suicide mission" code named Lighthouse which saw the destruction of the Beacon group and recovery of children kidnapped by the group. The RESS group is currently deployed as a part of the Seeker's mission. They provide new recruits with the Ranger Probie Book and train according to the ranger's tactical techniques. The Mission The Ranger Corps main goal is to serve and protect the community at large and to save lives is the primary directive laid before any thinking of joining. Their goal is always to minimise casualties and this often means they are on the front lines. They are a highly moral group and follow a strict set of laws which tie into their oath these laws link back to concepts of respect, for superiors and those beneath you, loyalty to the rangers as a concept and your comrades and a focus on investigating first and shooting only if absolutely necessary. Ranger Oath “On my honour, I will never betray fellow rangers, my character or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the ranger code, my community, and the sanctity of human life. I will allow no human death to occur unless it is inevitable or unless in defence of myself, fellow rangers or those who deserve our protection. This I swear.” Location The Rangers main base is a settlement known as Ranger town which exists at the heart of the Exclusion Zone, a patrolled area of land in which all non omega Zed synths are shot on sight and unauthorised persons are detained and questioned. The facility lies within an old pre-incident civilian airport and has been built up over time by those settling there to resemble a small town. Only citizens of Ranger Town can travel freely within their walls and all would-be tourists and travelling merchants require special permits to enter. The town is run by a civilian government whilst the rangers maintain a parliamentary Hierarchy. Hierarchy and members Squads and Battalions Ranger Emergency Services Squad Consisting primarily of ground forces this group is usually tasked with rescue, combat and recovery missions. Members are highly trained with skills in melee and or fire arms and combat tactics they are the ranger troops. Squad are usually named after blue colours two with two of the best know squads being Sapphire and Cobalt who participated in the Lighthouse Mission. Medical Services Consisting primarily of Doctors, Nurses and Psychologists this group forms the core of the rangers medical support and one member is usually assigned to any active RESS. Members are trained physicians and motivators who usually possess only rudimentary combat skills. Whole squads of medics are rare due to the low combat success and survival rates of such groups. Well known members of the Medical Services Core include Sergeant Patricia Nicolson and Dr.Lisa Conven-Germaine. Research and Development (Engineering Core) Consisting primarily of scientists (From all disciplines) and Engineers the rangers research and development teams are generally not considered field operatives. Those who are seen in the field are generally connected to a RESS unit. Whole Squads of R&D members only tend to exist in fortified locations where they are often refered to as the Engineering core. Some well known members of the Research and Development core include Sergeant Lyon and Glitch WIlliams. Air-force Consisting Primarily of Pilots and Drone-riders they represent a semi autonomous unit within the the Rangers. They also serve as the Rangers only source of air support and as such they are rarely if ever physically sent of solo missions or placed on missions outside of controlled areas. When they are it is generally as part of a larger mission and with the aid of RESS and Medical squads. Some well known members of the Air- force unit include Circuit Williams and Santiago. Members * Commander Illinois ** (Insert Captains) *** Flight Officer Santiago *** Sergeant Patty Nicolson **** Corporal Emmanuel Johannesburg ***** (Insert Lance Corporals) ****** Glitch Williams ****** Circuit Williams ****** Kai Reh ****** Cooper (ex-ranger) ****** Ella Category:Faction Category:PC Category:Organisations